1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine in which a hit is produced when a combination of predetermined picture patterns is stopped to display on a hit line and which pays game media of an amount in accordance with a kind of the hit to a player.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is, for example, a slot machine as a game machine of this kind. A slot machine game is started by putting medals into a slot machine or betting medals on a slot machine within a range of a number of credited medals and operating a start lever by a player. When the start lever is operated by the player, reels constituting a variable display apparatus starts rotating, thereafter, rotational display of the reels is stopped.
At this occasion, when a combination of picture patterns indicated on an allotment display table is arranged on a hit line, there is produced a hit in accordance with a kind of the combination of picture patterns. Further, a number of medals in accordance with the kind are paid to a receiving tray or the number of medals are stored at inside of the machine as credit.
According to such a conventional slot machine, when a hit is produced, a number of medals in accordance with hit odds thereof are actually paid simultaneously to a receiving tray or are simultaneously paid as credit and a numerical display of the credit is instantaneously increased.
Therefore, when the number of sheets of payment is a large amount such as several hundreds sheets, during the payment operation, the player is obliged to simply look at all of medals being paid to the receiving tray at a constant speed and experiences a monotonous awaiting time period until the payment is finished.
Meanwhile, when medals are paid as credit, even when a large amount of medals are gained, a numerical value of credit is simply increased instantaneously and accordingly, the pleasure cannot be experienced sufficiently.